


De Tenebrae

by Aemilius21



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21
Summary: Счастье - это когда тебе не больно. Примечание: присутствует расхождение с официальной новеллизацией.





	

_Мой свет угасает. Я помню все меньше мелодий.  
Рассвет не настанет.  
И черное солнце восходит.  
_  
_**Starsword**_

 

До За’ха’дума Анна считала, что счастье — это поступки и личный выбор. Она ошибалась. Счастье — это когда тебе не больно.  
Системы огромного космического корабля проходят сквозь ее тело: руки и плечи стали хищными щупальцами-крыльями, сердце превратилось в двигатель, где идет постоянный распад и синтез, а в сотнях тысяч фасеточных глаз-перископов отражаются звезды и планеты.  
Иллюзия и еще один обман мозга, кооординирующего теперь работоспособность совершенной машины для убийства, до которой люди не додумаются никогда. Потому что во всей Галактике не найдется другой столь же извращенный разум.   
С каждым часом прошлого остается все меньше и меньше. Отныне у нее есть только вечно длящиеся сейчас. Холодная пустота отвоевывает себе все больше у той, что когда-то была археологом, преподавателем и просто человеком. Анна ждет конца. Слишком хорошо знает возможности человеческого тела и мозга. На За'ха'думе и не таких ломали.  
Хуже всего во время перехода в гиперпространство. Воля машины подчиняет ее разум, и Анне кричит от боли. Сходят с ума нейроны, которые пытаются справиться с чудовищным напряжением, и Анна кричит, срывая голос. В океане мучений нет места для высшей нервной деятельности. Кажется, что кости рвут мышцы и сухожилия, что по нервам пропускают электрический ток, а кровь давно выкипела.  
Тем страшнее каждый раз видеть, что кожные покровы целы и на них нет повреждений. Все продумано, искусственная система обмена веществ существует на случай, если глупый механизм решит выйти из повиновения, попытается покончить жизнь самоубийством или сбежать в спасительное безумие. Через мозг вновь проходит нервный импульс и приказ готовиться к очередному прыжку. Кричать уже не получается. Анна хрипит, как висельник в петле.  
Ее никто не слышит. Ни Теням, ни Мордену нет дела до мучений живого процессора их корабля, если он эффективно функционирует. У нее не остается ничего: ни надежды, ни упования, ни смерти.  
Порой приходит забытье, похожее на полусон. Тени не заинтересованы в мертвых, и даже самый совершенный биомеханизм должен отдыхать. В эти короткие мгновения Анна снова принадлежит себе и старается не вспоминать, потому что так она сломается еще быстрее. Но черно-белые размытые видения все равно возвращаются и терзают ее с упорством палача. В этом лабиринте отражений бесконечно повторяется одно ослепительно-яркое, не уступающее сверхновой пятно: Джон.  
Смог бы он принять и полюбить ее такой? Смог бы он полюбить машину? В подступающей тьме Анна чувствует его тепло и мысленно говорит с ним. И это хуже всего, потому что тело жаждет близости, безопасности, слияния и тишины. Но машине отказано даже в стыде. К вынужденной наготе привыкаешь быстро, в отличие от чувства, что ты теперь вещь, правда ведь?  
Прошлое, будущее и то, что не сбудется больше никогда, перемешаны в ее сознании, как стеклышки в калейдоскопе. Джон становится тем связующим звеном, которое не дает ее личности разлететься окончательно. И вместе с ним Анна переживает давно забытое столь же остро, как и в первый раз.

_...Ее уговаривали эвакуироваться на Нарн вместе с теми, кого еще можно было спасти, потому что минбарцы, эти проклятые костеголовые фанатики, не щадили никого и неумолимо приближались к Земле. Анна отказалась.  
— Дура! — кричала мать. — Ты понимаешь, что скоро здесь будет вторая Хиросима и даже хуже? Ты хочешь моей смерти?  
Минбарский флот подошел к рубежам солнечной системы. Земному Альянсу отказали в помощи почти все. Хуже было только то, что сама Анна ничего не могла сделать, ксеноархеологам не место на войне. Но предают только трусы и малодушные.  
— Мы все умрем так или иначе. Это не повод бросать родной дом и опускать руки. Вы с папой можете делать что угодно. Я остаюсь.  
Анна встала со своего кресла, показывая матери, что разговор закончен. Но мать попыталась добиться своего с другого захода и теперь хваталась за сердце.   
— Джон! Анна всегда вас слушала. Вы военный, повлияйте же на нее!  
Джон, который проводил свой трехдневный отпуск у нее дома, долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.  
— Мадам, я не стану приказывать взрослому человеку, который сам давно отвечает за себя. И уж тем более не стану отговаривать вашу дочь. Анна, выйдем?  
На балконных плитах собрались небольшие лужи. Ноябрь — самый мерзкий месяц в Луизиане: туман над болотами, испарения и сплошная беспросветность. Даже в двадцать третьем веке. Анна не знала, куда себя девать от неловкости.   
— Прости за этот спектакль.   
Они старались отсрочить этот разговор, хотя все давно решили для себя и понимали друг друга с полувзгляда. Всегда страшно озвучивать очевидное, особенно если один раз ты уже обжегся на молоке. Но времени им уже не оставили. Джон так сильно сжал ее ладонь, что заболели кости.   
— Если мы выживем и победим, ты выйдешь за меня?  
Как? Неужели есть шансы против военной машины, не ведающей пощады и поражений?  
— Что ты задумал?  
Джон обнял ее и не хотел выпускать из объятий.   
— Всего лишь обмануть смерть и минбарцев. Они думают слишком прямолинейно. Ждите нас, хорошо? Потому что когда человека ждут, он становится бессмертен.  
Старое, старое стихотворение из двадцатого века — его написал поэт, который тоже воевал с теми, кто хотел стереть его народ с лица Земли. Анна согласилась, хотя и понимала, что возможно видит того, кого любила больше собственной души, в последний раз. Утром она проводила его в космопорту и из-за всех сил гнала от себя его последнюю фразу: «Если я умру, то пообещай, что не сдашься».  
Известие о том, что единственную победу землян одержал никому неизвестный капитан второго ранга поразило ее куда сильнее, чем последующая битва на Рубеже и капитуляция минбарцев. Джон вернулся домой, и третьего декабря две тысячи двести сорок шестого года они без лишнего шума и прессы обвенчались в тихой церквушке._   
_Точно такая же тишина царила на «Икаре» утром первого января — и причиной стало вовсе не похмелье экипажа. Тело доктора Чанга, начальника экспедиции и учителя Анны, корабельный врач поместила в черный брезентовый мешок и уложила в криокапсулу до возвращения на Землю. Если им вообще удастся вернуться._

Анна снова видит и обугленную дыру в развороченной груди, из которой торчат обломки костей, и перекошенное лицо, и чувствует тошнотворный запах смерти, хотя корабельный робот убрал следы преступления. Все так ярко, будто случилось вчера.

_...Экипаж собрался в кают-компании. Они молчали как громом пораженные. Анна была одной из немногих, кто знал, что связи с Землей нет уже почти четыре дня. Знала — и по просьбе профессора Чанга молчала. Они не хотели сеять панику. И, кажется, они доигрались.  
— Как на борту мог оказаться убийца? — Профессор ксенолингвистики Лин Доусон еще в юности удалилась в башню из слоновой кости и ничего не хотела понимать. — Мы же мирная экспедиция!  
Казалось, воздух пропитался предательством и паникой. Аспирант Анны, тихий и всегда сдержанный Джим Морден стоял поодаль и мелкими глотками пил противную, дистиллированную воду. Именно он нашел тело доктора Чанга, когда закончил заниматься расшифровкой записей.  
— Я со всем разберусь, — шеф службы безопасности протер лысину замшевой тряпочкой. — Кем бы он ни был, в интересах этого красавчика застрелиться из бластера са...  
Договорить старик Шарль не успел. Послышался треск скрежещушего и гнущегося металла. Корабль пытались вскрыть снаружи, никто ничего не успел сделать. Когда в кают-компании погас свет, Анна ничему не удивилась.  
Из темноты показались покрытые хитином конечности, зазвучали высокие, похожие на скрежет стеклореза голоса, и Анна поняла: домой, к родным, близким и любимым никто не вернется. Джим Морден, который стоял рядом с ней, задрожал, как в лихорадке. Он словно находился совсем близко и бесконечно далеко.  
Шеф службы безопасности попытался выстрелить, но его тело оказалось на полу быстрее, чем Шарль привел свой пистолет в боевое положение. Снесенная острым лезвием голова откатилась к стене, в воздух фонтаном взлетела струя крови, которая мигом залила стены и одежду. Анна почувствовала, как щеке стало горячо и липко.   
— Это антинаучно, но кажется мы в Аду...  
Профессор Доусон пронзительно закричала:  
— Мама!  
Ад начался намного раньше. Раньше, чем собрали экспедицию, раньше, чем профессор Чанг предложил ей принять участие в раскопках, раньше, чем она вернулась с раскопок на Омега-III. Но правды им не узнать уже никогда._

Контроль вновь уплывает от нее, в ушах раздается знакомый писк. Поначалу он режет слух, как и любой высокочастотный звук, но Анна не обращает на него внимания. Звук — это данность, показатель того, что корабельные системы работают безукоризненно и ей будет позволено прожить чуть дольше.  
Через мгновение тело скручивает жуткой болью, как всегда перед заходом на посадку или стыковкой с другим кораблем. Чтобы не начать выть и сходить с ума, Анна судорожно перебирает те осколки былого, что у нее еще остались.  
В редкие мгновения просветления Анна пытается понять, что же сделали с ней и со всеми теми, кто отказался служить добровольно? Неужели вмешались в работу лобно-височных долей? Тогда конец ее сопротивления — вопрос времени. Морден об этом ведь предупреждал...

_...В городе Теней, а именно так называли себя хозяева За’ха’дума, ее поразила нечеловеческая, выверенная пропорциональность и освещение со сдвинутым спектром. Анна не знала, куда девать себя от непроходящей тревоги. Болезненно желтое, охристое, темно-коричневое, черное и ни одного зеленого пятна, сплошная стерильность и геометрия. Невозможно отдохнуть и расслабиться. Анне казалось, что она, как какая-нибудь доисторическая мошка, угодила в янтарь или в паутину гигантского плотоядного паука.  
— Доктор Шеридан, — продолжал упрашивать ее Джим, — прошу вас, согласитесь. Вы мой научный руководитель, вы дороги мне, я не хочу вас потерять!  
Говоря по совести, Джим Морден совершил предательство, но у Анны не получалось его судить и ненавидеть. Одному Богу известно, что показали ее аспиранту в том трансе. Морден говорил, что хотел защитить свою семью, но Анна ясно видела и ложь, и попытку показаться лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, и что-то еще, для чего не нашлось бы обозначения во всех известных ей культурах.  
— Вы приобщились к их мистическому опыту, Джим? Или это было другое откровение?  
Потому что если так, работящий, добрый и честолюбивый мальчик Джим потерян навсегда. Есть опыт, который меняет людей. И есть границы, которые лучше никогда не переступать. Джим отвел ее от окна и усадил в черное кресло.   
— Доктор, не повторяйте ошибку профессора Доусон. Вы даже представить себе не можете, насколько они могущественны и какой потенциал развития они видят в нас! Подумайте: жизнь без энергетических кризисов, бедности и ранней смерти. Надо только согласиться с их предложением и служить им добровольно. Или вы все рано сделаете то, что от вас требуют, но совсем на других условиях.  
И какую же цену запросят за это новоявленные благодетели человечества? Лин, старик Шарль и остальные члены экипажа заплатили... вряд она увидит их счастливыми и довольными собой. Воскрешать Тени пока еще не научились.  
— Джим, никто не выбирает из двух зол.  
Потому что это не выбор, а самое настоящее насилие.  
— Но речь идет о вашей жизни. Разве вы не хотите снова увидеть своего мужа? Разве не пойдете для этого на все?  
Это было подло. Морден улыбался, знал, его слова попали точно в цель. Это ведь так легко: уступить и согласиться. Но стоило подумать об этом, как вновь Анна видела и изуродованное тело профессора Чанга, и отрубленную голову Шарля, и залившую пол кровь, и перекошенное страхом и болью лицо Лин Доусон, которую на их глазах подключили к кораблю. Мозг Лин не выдержал чудовищной перегрузки, а Теням были не нужны пережившие инсульт и разрушенные нейронные цепи, их корабли должны летать безупречно.   
Анна запретила себе вспоминать о дальнейшем, но горстка серой жирной пыли на хирургически чистом полу теперь являлась во сне каждую ночь. Как и короткий, полный боли крик, когда маленькую фигуру охватило черное пламя. Это все, что осталось от Лин. И все, что вскоре останется от нее. Анна сложила руки на груди.   
— Моя жизнь, ценна только для меня и для тех, кто мне дорог. В масштабах истории Вселенной есть вещи намного важнее. Мой ответ — нет.   
В комнату вплыли два бесстрастных инсектоида, которые тут же взяли ее под руки. На лице Джима ни дрогнул ни один мускул.   
— Вы пожалеете. Но будет уже поздно._

_Боль вновь становится привычным рабочим фоном. Анна уже с трудом может вспомнить время, когда было иначе. Когда она носила открытые платья и принимала зачеты у бестолковых студентов. Когда писала монографию, лазила по раскопкам и ругалась с университетскими бюрократами. Когда обнимала по ночам мужа и смеялась вместе с ним над письмами восторженных поклонников и злопыхателей, когда была счастлива и не считала, сколько еще продержится. Образ Джона в ее памяти тает, как надпись на мокром песке._

__...В их квартире в часах села батарейка и теперь цифры застыли на отметке двенадцать. Непонятно только, утра или вечера. Анна решила, что поменяет завтра, с утра, ведь им решительно некуда торопиться. Джон выключил планшет и выпил кофе из своей чашки.  
— Так ты говоришь, доктор Чанг приглашает тебя в экспедицию к Пределу Мира?  
Они не виделись почти три месяца. Джон наконец получил повышение и флагман, а Анна только вернулась из экспедиции, которая оставила вопросов больше, чем ответов. Кто же уничтожил развитую, цветущую цивилизацию, которая какую-то тысячу лет назад выходила в космос и имела колонии? Массовое вымирание при подобном уровне развития медицины следовало признать чушью, но что же тогда вызвало катастрофу планетарного масштаба? Что это за «невыразимый ужас», о котором говорилось в расшифрованных летописях?  
Анна с трудом выплыла из своих мыслей.   
— Это еще первичный бульон. Честно говоря, я не хочу лететь.  
Даже если это прикончит ее карьеру и до конца жизни придется копаться в отложениях пермского периода. Если вдуматься – непростой выбор: экспедиция века и хорошие отношения с бывшим научным руководителем против интуиции, которая вопила, что не надо лезть туда, куда не звали. «Дорогая, — профессор Чанг писал торжественным и несколько тяжеловесным слогом, — вам выпал величайший шанс совершить выдающиеся открытие, которое возможно перевернет развитие человечества и вписать свое имя в историю науки, не отказывайте старику в такой малости».  
— Почему? — Как всегда, от улыбки Джона потеплело на сердце. — Доктор Чанг твой учитель и толковый ученый. Это ведь важно для тебя.  
Анна села к нему на колени.   
— Ты прав, но... у меня плохое предчувствие. Я не хочу соваться в плохо изученный сектор Галактики, который состоит из аномалий чуть более чем полностью. Слишком много слухов и слишком мало достоверных сведений. Там традиционно плохо с техникой безопасности и связью, а любой ученый должен понимать предел и своих научных изысканий, и своих возможностей. Как бы ты поступил?  
Когда выдавалась свободная минута, они часто так разговаривали обо всем подряд: политике Земного Альянса, новейших открытиях в кибернетике или молекулярной биологии, или о том, что воздух на Марсе слишком сухой и свежий для тех, кто вырос в больших городах Земли. Или о том, что нынешние студенты и аспиранты разучились талантливо списывать. Так же как и флотское командование, чьи мозги давно покрылись зеленой разумной плесенью с Сириуса.  
— Я бы рискнул. — Джон погладил ее по колену. — Ты же знаешь, когда мне запрещают прыгать с моста или говорят, что кого-то невозможно победить, я иду и делаю. К тому же, когда рядом ты, — его ладонь ненавязчиво забралась под юбку, и по спине будто искры пробежали, — я теряю разум и со мной можно делать все, что угодно.  
С Джоном, какой бы кризис не тряс Земной Альянс и Галактику, всегда было ясно и спокойно. Он принимал и понимал ее любой, никогда не посягая на право Анны решать и выбирать. В ту ночь, самозабвенно отдаваясь мужу и любя его, Анна не думала ни о чем, а просто наслаждалась каждым мигом близости. Ты даешь — и ты получаешь, ты познаешь — и одновременно познаваем, ты сливаешься с другим — но при этом остаешься собой, и становишься больше себя, умираешь и рождаешься заново. Потому при физической близости человеческое тело одновременно и цель, и средство, и мерило всех вещей. Взаимная любовь была величайшим изобретением эволюции. Трудно поверить, что дело лишь в гормонах и прочих биохимических таинствах мозга. Потому что в начале была острая взаимная тяга друг к другу и данное слово, которое они оба собирались держать до конца.  
Утром, встав с постели и поняв, что сегодня снова придется надевать свитер с высоким воротом, Анна знала, какое решение примет и что напишет профессору Чангу в ответном письме.  
Через неделю Джона отозвали на его флагман, а спустя месяц Анна получила официальное приглашение в экспедицию профессора Чанга на себя и кого-то из ее аспирантов. Выбор Анны пал на Джима Мордена, который обожал науку и был готов ради нее на все. Они оба превосходно вписались в экипаж таких же увлеченных фанатов своего дела._ _

_Тогда никто не мог предположить, что все закончится именно так. Что профессора Чанга, тихого чудака, убьет один из его учеников. Что Лин Доусон и многие другие не выдержат синтеза с кораблем и сначала превратятся в пускающие слюни и ходящие под себя растения, а потом обернутся кто лужей, а кто пеплом. Есть множество разных способов уничтожить форму жизни, основанную на углероде. Особенно если те, кто вершит судьбы Вселенной, неизмеримо выше людей.  
Смысл сопротивляться, если не осталось ни надежды, ни упования — ничего? Все, кто пытались хоть как-то бунтовать, уже умерли. Разве не стоит избавление боли одного маленького слова? «Да» — и все. Мертвецам не нужна стойкость. И мертвецы ничего не чувствуют. А Джон? Он наверняка забыл о ней. Его-то точно никто не мучает.  
— Я согласна.  
Отсутствие боли сначала оглушает, а потом приходит ощущение своего тела, которое, казалось, давно отняли. И Анна почти теряет себя в нахлынувшем остром наслаждении, которое сильнее всего, что она испытала в жизни.  
Подчиняться — легко и свободно, подчиняться — это правильно и хорошо, подчиняться — значит получать невероятное, пьянящее наслаждение на грани блаженства и не страдать. Это как непроходящий оргазм, и она может лишь просить еще снова и снова. Раз попробовав — уже не можешь отказаться и пойдешь ради новых ощущений на все. Но памяти больше нет. Ни лица, ни голоса, ни смеха. Ничего. Только стерильная чистота.   
Отныне нет разницы между ней и стремительной машиной, замкнутой в своем совершенстве на себя. Машина тянет хищные, жаждущие щупальца к звездам, которые вскоре подчинятся или умрут. Потому что она и есть Вселенная._


End file.
